Boss Rush Mode
Boss Rush Mode is an alternate mode first introduced in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance and then reused in some later games. It is accessible once the game is completed (some require the "best ending" to be received) or by killing all bosses. In this special game mode, the player must defeat several bosses from the game, one after the other. The player is usually presented with three courses at the beginning, each having a different level of difficulty. Upon completion of each course and depending if the player met certain criteria at the end (like finishing the course in a set amount of time), rare and powerful items can usually be obtained as a reward. The mode's progress defers from game to game. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance '''Boss Rush Mode' is unlocked once the game has been completed. It is played with Juste Belmont by default, no matter which ending was obtained. There are time trials in this mode in which the player can obtain rare and/or unique items at the end if the requirements were successfully satisfied. It is possible to collect Hearts between each boss room, but it's not possible to change the player's sub-weapon as it is chosen at the beginning of the Rush. Maxim Kischine can be selected by pressing L + R while choosing the difficulty level. An 8-bit version of Simon Belmont is also and only accessible in this mode, who can be unlocked by inputting the Konami Code (↑, ↑, ↓, ↓, ←, →, ←, →, B, A, SELECT) while the Konami logo is being shown. Enter Boss Rush mode and Simon will be automatically selected. An arrangement of Vampire Killer and Clockwork can be heard when playing as him. Three Boss Rush "roads" are open for the player, each one being more difficult and longer than the last, and being unlocked by finishing the precedent one. The Normal road contains bosses from the Easy Road, and the Hard one contains all bosses from the game. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow '''Boss Rush' can be unlocked if the player receives the best ending (by equipping the Flame Demon's, Giant Bat's and Succubus's souls when dealing the last blow to Graham's first form, and then entering the Chaotic Realm to destroy Chaos). Once the best ending is achieved, the player may go to the starting screen and select "Extras", where Boss Rush Mode is available. Man-Eater is oddly a boss in this mode too, as it's normally just a regular enemy. This mode can also be played as Julius Belmont if the player finished and saved a game as him. #Creaking Skull (1,200 HP/ 55 ATK) #Manticore (1,440 HP/ 60 ATK) #Great Armor (1,650 HP/ 60 ATK) #Man-Eater #Big Golem (2,200 HP/ 55 ATK) #Headhunter (50 ATK) #Death #Legion #Balore #Graham Jones Some of the bosses have more HP and attack power than their counterparts in the normal playthrough. Soma is set to level 40, with the same equipment and souls. By finishing this mode in less than a certain number of minutes, the player can obtain new powerful weapons. Once a weapon has been obtained, the next prize will replace it. If all of the weapons have been obtained, a Potion will be awarded instead. *Less than 4 minutes: Valmanway *Between 4~5 minutes: Positron Rifle *Between 5~6 minutes: Excalibur *More than 6 minutes: Potion ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence '''Boss Rush Mode' is unlocked once all bosses are defeated (including the Elementals and the Forgotten One). It then appears in the Castle Entrance as a sixth portal. #Flame Elemental #Ice Elemental #Lightning Elemental #Doppelganger #Doppelganger 2 #Undead Parasite #Golem #Succubus #Medusa #Joachim #Forgotten One #Walter Bernhard #Death ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow '''Boss Rush Mode' is unlocked after defeating Menace at the end of the main game, or defeating Soma at the end of Julius Mode (although in case of the latter it gets unlocked unannounced). Malphas and Menace are not fought in this mode. #Flying Armor #Balore #Dmitrii #Puppet Master #Dario #Rahab #Gergoth #Zephyr #Bat Company #Paranoia #Aguni #Abaddon #Death By finishing the mode in less than a certain number of minutes, the player can obtain new powerful items. Once the weapon has already been obtained, a Potion will replace it. *5 minutes: RPG *6 minutes: Death's Robe *7 minutes: Nunchakus *8 minutes: Terror Bear *More than 8 minutes: Potion ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness '''Boss Rush Mode' is unlocked when all the bosses have been defeated, including Legion and Nuculais. Boss Rush Mode can be entered during the game via warp rooms. It also allows the player to steal and obtain materials that they weren't able to obtain the first time around. Note that while playing as Trevor, Boss Rush Mode would be more challenging as Trevor does not use restorative items. Beating the Boss Rush Mode unlocks the Sound Mode. #Crazy Armor Lv.45 #Wyvern Lv.46 #Trevor #Skeleton Diver Lv.48 #Minotaurus Lv.49 #Isaac Lv.50 #Saint Germain Lv.51 #Trevor Lv.52 #Dullahan Lv.53 #Isaac Lv.54 #Death Lv.55 #Legion Lv.56 #Nuculais Lv.57 #Dracula #True Dracula ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin '''Boss Rush Mode' contains three courses: the first course is already available when you start the game, but the two others require the good ending. This mode can also be played as Richter and Maria, Stella and Loretta, and Old Axe Armor, but requires a finished and saved game with those characters. This mode contains normal enemies as well, but their rooms can be skipped. Rewards As for rewards, a Potion will replace already-obtained items: *Astral Ring - Beat Course 1 in under 1 minute. *Invisible Cape - Beat Course 1 in under 3 minutes. *Record 1 - Beat Course 2 in under 3 minutes. *Illusion Fist - Beat Course 2 in under 5 minutes. *Record 2 - Beat Course 3 in under 3 minutes. *Scout Armor - Beat Course 3 in under 5 minutes. ''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles ''.]] This game's '''Boss Rush' mode is different from the previous incarnations of the mode in the series - it becomes available as soon as one boss is defeated, it can be played with the help of a friend via a cooperation mode, and it is split into four courses; Random Rush, Boss Rush Normal, Boss Rush Dash, and Full Boss Rush. The player can choose between Richter Belmont and Maria Renard before starting this mode. Interestingly, Maria Renard is available once this mode is unlocked, even if she is not yet rescued in the main story. This allows the player to test her even after the first level of the game. The player is goes through rooms filled with several candles, vases, and other breakable objects which contain Hearts, and various Sub-Weapons, Meaning, every room serves as a breather before each boss fight. Once ready, the portal in the center of the room can be entered, in order to proceed to the next boss fight. The three last courses give out three rewards each. With the exception of Akumajyo Dracula Peke (unlocked after completing Boss Rush Normal three times), these rewards are always Sound Items. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia This mode is unlocked after Dracula's defeat. You can play through it with either Shanoa or Albus. Two courses can be done: the first one contains every boss fought before getting into Dracula's Castle (an exception is the Giant Skeleton) and the second one that contains every boss fought inside Dracula's Castle (an exception is the Wallman). The rewards are the following: *Less than 4 minutes: L. Eye of God or R. Eye of Devil. *4 minutes or higher: Arrow Helm, Axe Helm, Hammer Helm, Knife Helm, Lance Helm, Rapier Helm, Shield Helm, Sickle Helm, or Sword Helm. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate '''Boss Rush' only appears in the HD remaster of the game. It is unlocked after the player finishes the game for the first time (a 100% run isn't mandatory). The player has access to all the unlocked techniques and upgrades from the Story Mode, even those obtained by defeating a specific boss (i.e. Alucard's Demonic Wings from the Daemon Lord). All bosses are fought, at the exception of the Daemon Lord with Trevor Belmont, as this boss is a quick-time-event sequence. If defeated, Dracula will make fun of the player's capacities. #Night Watchman #Necromancer #Succubus #Reaver #Daemon Lord (resurrected) #Dracula (Alucard and CPU Simon) #Executioner (1) #Lady of the Crypt (no quick-time-events) #Executioner (2) #Dracula (Trevor only) Category:Alternate Modes Category:Aria of Sorrow Category:Curse of Darkness Category:Dawn of Sorrow Category:Dracula X Chronicles Category:Harmony of Dissonance Category:Lament of Innocence Category:Mirror of Fate Category:Order of Ecclesia Category:Portrait of Ruin